Goodbye to a Hero
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: He’s gone and I can’t believe it….I would never thought I would see this day….I never thought I would have to say Goodbye Forever……to Sonic….
1. Eulogy 1: Nex

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own **

My first Sonic fic. If you can't tell from the title (even though it's obvious) it's about Sonic getting killed and all his friends' morning his death. I know it's been done to death (HA!) many times, but I was in a dark and morbid mood when I though this all up. That and I was bored.

The whole chapter is all in Tails P.O.V, because he's my favorite character and I think he's one of the people who would be upset about this the most.

Also all the titles are written in Latin because I think it's cool.

Also, I am a huge Tails/Amy fan so I will make a romance like that for this story.

This is speech in normal

_This is speech in flashback _

Ages

Sonic: 18

Tails: 12

Amy: 12

Knuckles: 19

Rouge: 19

Shadow: Ageless

Cream: 10

Vector: 24

Espio: 20

Charmy: 10

It's only six chapters and all the chapters are done so I will update twice a week if this story gets good for people.

* * *

**_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." -Norman Cousins _**

* * *

**__**

(Tails P.O.V)

Was it over?

I felt myself coming around.

Damn….I had to have hit the ground hard….

Sonic….

Where's Sonic?

I opened my eyes.

Eggman's lab was in total ruins as well as Eggman's newest robot

I slowly got up only to feel pain in my left arm.

I clutched it as I looked at it, it was bleeding like crazy. Hell, I had blood on my legs and chest from some cuts, but those would be healed later.

I desperately started looking for Sonic….while remembering why we were here…

We heard Eggman had a Chaos Emerald and as usual we went to go get it before he could use it for some evil purpose.

Me, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy entered the base and were soon met by Shadow and Rouge who was send by G.U.N to help us. Then we saw the Chaotix who also arrived not to so long ago.

They said they were hired by G.U.N to get the emerald back and support us.

We fought the robots, laser turrets, and other machines the doc had built. But soon we were getting over powered and everyone, but Sonic and me, decided to stay back and hold them off.

When we got to the lab Eggman was waiting for us in his newest creation that could "Destroy us all" and such. It was a large human shaped machine with claws and metal tentacles on its back.

Last thing I remember was getting hit by the tentacles and blacking out.

"Sonic?! Where are you!?" I cried out.

There was only silence

Something was wrong.

Normally when Sonic won he was shouting or taunting, but this was not normal silence.

I looked around even more. As I checked behind the robot I saw two things that shocked me.

The first was none other then the body of Dr. Eggman. Our long time nemesis…..he was dead.

Cut in half from the waist, I looked in amazement and horror as his body was separated in two. A pool of blood was under him and his face was one of total shock, like he never expected it.

I didn't feel sorry for him completely. He had helped us a few times sure, but still…..

The other thing that shocked me also placed me in a fear that I never felt before.

There was Sonic, eyes closed, sitting next the robot, bleeding like crazy.

"SONIC!!!" I cried as I rushed over to him. I gasped at his wounds. Cuts, big and small, all over his body, his legs broken, blood was almost everywhere on his fur, but the one thing that stood out the rest was the large hole in Sonic's chest.

"Oh god…Oh god…Sonic…Sonic?" I asked his name out fearing the worst.

The response I got was Sonic slowly opening his eyes and with them I saw a sad smile come up.

"Hey….buddy…." Said Sonic as he coughed up some blood.

"Sonic! We…We got to get you help! We-we have to-to get-get you to a hospital…we-we…" I said so scared and frightened I could barley make a sentence.

Sonic sighed and asked weakly, "Tails….Eggman….did I….get him…."

I looked at his corpse.

"Yeah…he's dead….." I replied.

Sonic chuckled, but coughed up blood at the same time.

"Sonic stop! You shouldn't do that?!" I said fearing for his life.

Sonic smiled and said, "Tails…..you know as much….as I do….that….I'm dying…"

I froze.

Dying.

Dying.

No.

….

…..

….

You can't die.

"You can't die!" I shouted as tears started flowing down my face. No Sonic can't die….he's a hero! Hero's live! He's my brother! He's….no….he can't die…..

Sonic looked at me with his eyes and said, "…Tails…I am….this time…..this time….I can't….make it…."

"NO! YOU SURVIVED ALL OUR PREVIOUS ADVENTURES!! WHY!!?? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!??" I cried out. I was filled with remorse, anger, desperation, confusion.

Why is my best friend going to die?

Sonic then said, "At least….Eggman's gone…."

I couldn't stop crying…..it wasn't fair….this wasn't fair…

"Tails…." Said Sonic whose voice was getting weaker.

"…..be….strong….little….bro…"

Sonic then closed his eyes….and stopped breathing…..

….no……

…..No…..

….NOO!!!...

"SSSSSOOOOONNNIIICCCC!!!!!!" I screamed as I held on to him. I then cried on his chest, shouting his name, telling him to come back.

But it was futile.

I lost my best friend.

End

That's just the beginning. Next chapter will be longer.

Read and Review.

Later.


	2. Eulogy 2: Moestitia

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own **

**__**

So I see a few people like this so far. Great. Here's the second chapter for this week

Reviews: 3 (Not bad at all everybody)

This is speech in normal tone

**This is speech in thought**

_This is speech in flashback_

**__**

**__**

**_"Sorrow is one of the vibrations that prove the fact of living"-_** **_Antoine de Saint-Exupery _**

**__**

**__**

**_Eulogy 2: Moestitia _**

**__**

(Tails P.O.V)

He was gone….

No….he can't be gone….not Sonic…

…anyone but him…

…why?...

….God why?...

Why did he have to go?

I just kept crying over his body. It was cold…no warmth….no noise….just a shell….

I looked at his face. It was peaceful….but I yearned for the eyes to open and twinkle….

Sonic was gone……I still couldn't believe it….

What would the others say…..Amy…Knuckles….Shadow….Rouge…..the Chaotix ……..

I just kept kneeling in front of him. I hadn't move or done anything.

A dead silence was around me.

Time had stopped it seemed.

Like I was curse to stay in this moment forever.

The only thing moving would be my tears….

I head the door opened.

"Tails?! Sonic?! Where are you guys?! Hey did you get Eggman?! From the look of things I would says so." Shouted a voice.

Knuckles….

I wanted to scream his name, get him to come over and help….but I stayed silent.

I heard Knuckles move around the place. His footsteps kept getting closer and closer till they were not to far from me.

I didn't look up. I just stared at Sonic.

"Tails! There you are! Listen, we…………."

Knuckles stopped talking. I could tell he saw what happened.

I slowly looked up at his face.

Knuckles face was one of utter shock. He just stared at me and Sonic's body. I knew he could see the tears and sorrow in my eyes.

He knew.

"….Sonic………no……." Was all he said before he walked slowly towards me and my best friend.

Knuckles looked at Sonic with eyes filled with sadness and closed them. He looked away.

I didn't know if he was crying or not, but I guess if he was he didn't want to show me. Knuckles never like to show weakness, even to his friends.

I looked back at Sonic…..wondering how the others would take this….

Knuckles then gave a sigh and asked, "How…."

I answered, "I….don't know…..I was knocked out and…..when I came too….Eggman was dead…Sonic……dying…and….and…."

I started to cry again.

Knuckles but his hand on my shoulder.

The doors opened again. Two people this time.

"Hey? Where is everyone?" Asked the voice of Rouge.

"Over here." Said Knuckles in a sad tone.

I head Rouge and the other person come over. Rouge gasped.

"S-Sonic…..what….is he….." Said Rouge in a nervous tone.

Knuckles must have nodded because Rouge gasped again.

"…I can't believe it…." Said Rouge who walked over, "…I thought….it would never…."

I looked up to see her more shock then sad, she didn't know Sonic like the rest of us, but she did respect him a lot.

I turned to see who the other person was, it was Shadow.

He had his arms cross and his eyes closed.

At first anger rushed in me because I thought he didn't care, but then I remembered Shadow was always like this….it's just him…I knew he respected Sonic a lot….maybe they weren't best of friends, but rivals more like it.

"….and the Doctor?" Asked Shadow.

"Dead too." Said Knuckles who pointed to Eggman split body.

Rouge turned away, while Shadow said, "…so the nemesis dies with the other…."

Nobody said anything.

I thought, was it fate that Sonic died the same day and battle that Eggman finally did? Or not?

I didn't think about it. I just didn't care. Sonic was gone…..

The door opened once more.

"Sonic! Where are you?!" Shouted Amy's voice.

A fear spread through out me.

"AMY! DON'T COME HERE!!!" I shouted knowing she would be shattered if she saw this.

That didn't stop here. She knew something was wrong and she came over.

I saw her stop as her face went all white. She froze like ice as she just stared at her hero.

Knuckles slowly tried to go to her, "Amy…."

"SONIC!!!" She cried and ran over pushing me out of the way. I saw her cry like I never saw her cry before. She put her head on Sonic's chest and kept screaming his name.

"SONIC!!! SONIC!!! COME BACK SONIC!!!!" She kept screaming as her voice pleaded but was not answered.

Knuckles looked at the ground, Rouge went over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Shadow walked over to Amy and said, "Amy….he's dead….he's not coming back…"

She shouted, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! HE'S NOT DEAD! SONIC WOULD NEVER LEAVE US!!!!!"

I just looked at Amy, she knew in her heart he was gone, she refused to believe it.

"Amy…you know it's true….." Said Shadow.

"NO!!! I LOVE HIM!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!...I don't want him to leave me……" She said as she cried again on his bleeding chest, "…don't leave me…"

I couldn't look any longer. I turned away with tears forming out again.

Again the doors open.

" Mission accomplished! Chaos Emerald Found!" Shouted Vector's voice in a triumph.

"Yeah! Now we can pay out rent!" Said Charmy.

Espio must have realized something was wrong because he said, "Stop…something is not right….."

I then saw them come over and gasp at what they saw. Vector moved to Knuckles and asked, "Knuckles…..is Sonic….."

He nodded.

Charmy started crying at once.

Espio closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Vector just stared at Sonic.

Vector then growled and said, "When I find Eggman….I'm going to make him regret this…."

"He's dead too…..Sonic finished him." Said Knuckles who pointed out Eggman's body.

Vector growled, "Damn….I wanted to tear his head off…."

I looked at Eggman and suddenly all of my anger went to him. He killed him! HE KILLED HIM DAMNIT!! THE SON OF A BITCH KILLED BY BEST FRIEND!!!!!

I wanted to kill him….only to remember he was already dead.

I hope he rots and burns in hell.

I then looked at everyone else.

Rouge asked, "So….what now?"

Shadow closed his eyes and then opened them to say, "G.U.N.'s coming…."

We looked at him wondering how he knew, but this was Shadow and it was best not to ask. If he knew something, chances are they were true.

"We can't let anyone else see him like this." Said Knuckles.

I agreed, we knew we had to tell everyone about Sonic's death. It was only proper that the people Sonic protected should know about the hero they all loved.

"Let's take him to my place….I have the Tornado not to far outside." I said since my place was closer.

"I'll come with you." Said Knuckles.

"I want to come too…." Said Amy who stopped crying now.

"Amy…."

"I want to come!" Shouted Amy at Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded. He then moved to Sonic's body and picked it up bridal style.

"I guess we should tell G.U.N and the press the news huh?" Asked Rouge.

"Can you?" Asked Knuckles.

Rouge walked over to Knuckles and kissed him on the cheek.

Knuckles blushed at the girl he confessed to loving only over a year ago.

"We better get back to finishing the case." Said Espio.

"So your case is more important then the loss of a good friend!" Shouted Amy.

Espio turned away and said, "It's not that….it's just I rather get it out of the way so we have more time to be there for you guys."

Amy looked sorry and muttered an apology.

"Let's go." I said as I lead Knuckles, carrying Sonic, and Amy out to my plane.

* * *

(Outside at Night)

When we arrived at my plane I was suddenly filled with all the memories of Sonic helping me work on it.

"Tails you o.k.?" Asked Knuckles.

I shook my head, "Yeah…I'm fine…"

Knuckles looked at the plane and asked, "How are we going to do this? I know you'll be on the pilot seat, Amy can sit on the passenger one, and I can sit on the wings, but…where are putting Sonic?"

I looked at the fallen body of Sonic. Originally I had planned to put it in the second seat, but with Amy coming with us…

"I have a trunk that's big enough….I didn't want to…but I have no choice." I said.

Knuckles nodded in understanding.

I opened the trunk at the back of the plane and Knuckles gently put Sonic in. After that Amy and Knuckles got on the plane, well Knuckles got on the wing while Amy sat in the back seat.

I went over to the pilot seat and went over the controls to make sure everything was O.K.

I then slowly let the plane lift off and we were soon in the sky.

As I flew none of us said anything….the only sound was the sound of the Tornado.

I then thought back to the day I first met Sonic……

(Flashback)

_A young 6 year old Tails or Miles as he was known back then, was sitting alone in a forest crying to himself._

_The other kids had made fun of him again for having two tails and for having no parents. _

_He didn't hate his tails, in fact he learned how to fly with them which he thought was cool, yet he didn't show anyone else because he was afraid they would make fun of him more. _

_He lived alone and the only comfort he ever had were the books he found one day. He learned to read very quickly and memorized them all, most was about Mathematics and Science, but the ones about Aviation were what really set his mind to studying them. It made him want to have a plane and fly into the sky itself. _

_Miles was also crying because he felt lonely. Nobody in the village paid any attention to him and treated him like a freak. _

_He continued crying until he heard something falling in the air. He looked up and gasped as he saw a red object fall from the sky and crash not to far from his position. _

_Curious, Miles ran over to the crash site. _

_He silently hid near a bush and peaked out from it. He was amazed at what he saw, a large red biplane with the word Tornado on it. He always wanted to see one and it looked just like he read in his books. _

_Miles then saw someone come out of the pilot seat and look around. _

_"A man! Dang, bucket of bolts!" Said the figure that kicked the plane only to hurt his foot. _

_It was a 12 year old Sonic the Hedgehog who was going for a ride in his plane when something went wrong and he crashed. _

**_Damn it. I don't even know how to repair it, mostly I ask a repair man, but I doubt their's one for miles. _**_He thought. _

_"Aw well, guess I can have lunch." He said out loud and went over to the pilot seat to take out a few chili dogs _

_Miles's mouth watered as he smelled the food in the blue hedgehog's hand. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was starving. He wanted to ask the hedgehog if he could have a bite, but he would see one look at him and think he was a freak and yell at him. He had no money so he would beg for food only for people to shove him away. And when he tried to steal or take food from the trashcans, they would beat him. _

_Miles tried to leave quietly, but stepped on a stick which got the hedgehog's attention. _

_"Hey? Is anyone there?" Asked Sonic hearing a noise not to far from him. _

_Miles was sweating. He didn't want to be found. He would be like the others and hurt him for interrupting his meal. _

_Miles then remembered something he read. Some prey used a trick to avoid getting caught by predators called "playing dead" _

_Miles quickly laid his back on the ground, closed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and tried to hold his breath to make it look like he had died. _

_Sonic walked over and to his surprise he found a kid fox laying on the floor with eyes closed and tongue out of his mouth. _

_"Hey kid, you alright?" Asked Sonic. _

_Miles said nothing, still playing dead. But then the smell of the chili dog in Sonic's hands went into his nose and made his stomach growl. _

_Sonic smiled, figuring out the kid's game. _

_"Hey kid, you hungry?" Asked Sonic who put the chili dog in the Fox's nose. _

_Miles was struggling to continue his act, but he was losing to the hunger. _

_"Come on now, it's good." Said Sonic smiling and waving the hotdog around his nose. _

_Miles couldn't help it. He sat straight up, took the chili dog, and ate it less then 4 bites. _

_It was delicious. _

_"Aw, the power of chili can bring even the dead back to life." Said Sonic joking. _

_Miles blushed in embarrassment. He got up and asked, "Do…Do you have another one?" _

_Sonic smiled as he gave the kid another one and watched him eat it like it was the last thing on Earth. _

_"Thank you." Tails said getting up. _

_"Sure." Said Sonic who then noticed Miles tails. _

_"Woah! You have two tails!" Said Sonic in surprise. _

_Miles waited for Sonic to make fun of him, but what he said next totally surprised him. _

_"That is so way past cool!" Said Sonic getting a closer look. _

_Miles was surprise, yet happy too, someone called him cool! _

_"How did you get them?" Asked Sonic smiling. _

_Miles said, "I was born with them." _

_"Does your mom or dad have them too?" Asked Sonic wondering if there was a whole family of two tailed foxes. _

_Miles looked on the floor said sadly, "I don't have a family…" _

_Sonic had a sad look on his face and said, "Sorry…I'm an orphan too…don't know who my parents were either…" _

_Miles gave a small smile and said, "It's alright, but……you really don't think I'm a freak?" _

_Sonic smiled, "Of course not! Why I bet you can do really cool stuff with those tails right?" _

_Miles eyes went wide and he nodded. Sonic then watched in amazement as Miles was suddenly flying in the air with the help of his two friends. _

_"Wow, that's so cool." Said Sonic as Miles flew around and landed on the ground. _

_"Really! I never showed anyone before!" Said Miles who liked this guy more and more. _

_"Yeah, hey! I bet if you use those tails in a fan like motion you can run pretty fast." Said Sonic thinking up the idea. _

_Miles thought about it and decided to try it out. He winded up his tails and then started running, after a few steps he released his tails and suddenly he found himself going at speeds he thought was impossible for a normal person. He kept doing this, going thought the woods, dodging the trees, and such. He then stopped and found himself miles away from where the red biplane was. _

_"Wow, that was almost as fast as my speeds, but not quite." Said the hedgehog who scared Miles. _

_Miles was shocked, "How did you get here!?" _

_Sonic smiled and said, "They don't call me the Sonic, The Fastest Hedgehog alive for nothing." _

_Miles's jaw dropped, "Your Sonic the Hedgehog!" _

_Sonic said, "Guess you heard about me?" _

_"Everyone knows about you! They say you run so fast you're a blur and you save the entire South Island from Doctor Eggman six months ago!" Said Miles who couldn't believe this was Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_Sonic nodded, "Yep, that's who I am. Anyway, let's head back, I got to see what's wrong with my plane." _

_"I can help! I know a lot about planes!" Said Miles hyperactive and excited. _

_Sonic decided to humor the kid and they ran back to the biplane, with Sonic coming first and Miles not to far from behind. _

_Miles looked inside the plane and realized what was wrong. _

_"The engine is overheated, it looks like you need to cool it down for a while till its back to normal." Said Miles. _

_Sonic was surprised, "Wow, two tails, can fly, runs fast, and knows how to work with a plane? You must be very popular back home." _

_Miles looked at the ground and said, "No…everyone makes fun of me and calls me a freak……" _

_Sonic could see the sad look in his eyes and then thought of something. _

_"Hey I got an idea. Since you're the only person that can keep up with me and knows how to fix a plane like mine. Why don't you follow me around?" Asked Sonic. _

_"You really mean it!?" Shouted Miles who was happy. _

_"Yep, I could use a sidekick, and…I guess I always wanted a little brother too." Said Sonic smiling. _

_Miles was so happy he could cry, he found not only a friend, but someone who wanted to be with him. _

_"By the way what's your name?" Asked Sonic. _

_"Miles Prowler, but I hate that name." Said Miles. _

_"Hmmmm…then how about…I all you…Tails?" Asked Sonic thinking up a nickname. _

_"Yeah! Sounds cool!" Thought Miles now Tails. _

_(End Flashback) _

I smiled at the memory, but then frowned. I wish I could relive that day right now.

I was so lost in my memory I almost missed my house in the Mystic Ruins.

When we landed Knuckles got off and took Sonic's body out of the trunk. I lead them to my house where I unlocked it.

Amy walked away from us and headed towards the bathroom and closed the door. A second later I could here her crying again.

I wanted to go talk to her, but Knuckles told me she needed to be alone.

I nodded and showed him an area of the house where I built a place for healing. Since it wasn't uncommon to get hurt during one of our adventures I made a medic room incase something happened.

I asked him to place Sonic on one of the beds.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Knuckles.

"Clean his cuts and wounds….so he'll be proper for….."

"…for what?" Asked Knuckles.

"….his funeral…." I said silently.

Knuckles nodded, "I'm going to lie on the couch…..I need some rest….."

I nodded and watched him leave. I then went over to the medicine cabinet and took out the necessary tools and stuff for cleaning wounds and such.

I then looked at Sonic. Still looking peaceful. I looked at him, tears threading to come out again.

"Why…." I asked, "….Why did you leave us?"

I couldn't help but say this out loud, "Why did you have to die……WHY DAMMIT! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LIVED!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME AND YOUR FRIENDS!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!...why……why did you have to leave dammit…." I said crying all over again.

I didn't know if Amy or Knuckles heard me or not, but I didn't care……I couldn't help but be angry….why…….why…..God why?

I wiped the tears from my eyes and got to work with a heart broken.

* * *

(Later)

I finished in an hour. The hardest part was the large hole in the chest, but I fixed that last.

I then went over to a sink to wash the blood of my hands and fur. I looked at the blood. The blood of my best friend….

I wished right then and there that I was dead. That I was the one killed, not Sonic. I wished it was my body they carried in a trunk to my home. I wished it was my body they had to make proper for a burial. I wish it was me, not Sonic….not Sonic…

But it was Sonic who died, not me.

I folded Sonic's hands over his chest and activated a stasis field so the body wouldn't rot.

I then walked, with each step feeling heaver then the next, to the living room where I saw Knuckles sitting up looking at T.V. that was on.

I checked the clock, 2:14 AM.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

Knuckles shook his head and then said, "News travels fast."

He pointed to the T.V. where I saw a news show reporting Sonic's Death. I guess news does travel. It then showed some history of Sonic and his adventures to a bunch of people, Mobian and Human, all outside in the center of the city with candles lit.

I then said, "Hey Knuckles, where's Amy?"

"I went to check on her 30 minutes ago. She cried herself to sleep. Put her in your bed if that's alright." Said Knuckles sighing.

I nodded; I didn't think I was going to get much sleep anyway.

I sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Asked Knuckles.

I wanted to say yes, but that would be lying.

"No….I….I just can't believe it Knuckles….he was my best friend…my brother….I ….oh god I miss him so much." I said with a few tears coming out of my eyes. I had never cried this much, not since I was a baby.

Knuckles put his hands on my shoulder and I just cried into his chest.

I didn't know if he was upset, but I he didn't complain so I guess not.

Knuckles then said, "Its okay….It's okay….."

I stopped crying eventually, I just don't know how long it took.

I then sat back in my seat and said nothing for awhile.

I then asked, "Knuckles…..do you think Sonic's in heaven?"

Knuckles was quiet and then said, "Yeah, knowing him he's running around and annoying everybody in cloudsville."

I gave a sad smile; I knew he was trying to cheer me up. Yeah, no way they wouldn't allow Sonic into heaven.

"Knuckles, how are you taking this?" I asked.

Knuckles sighed and said, "To be honest I'm still shocked, but….you got to remember that everything we did against Eggman had….. had a chance that we could die. I knew that in my mind, but still it doesn't prepare you for when it happens. Yet…..you can't help but be sad he's gone…..after all you two were the only friends I had to start with."

I remembered, at first we were his enemies but only because Eggman made Knuckles think we were trying to steal the Master Emerald when really it was Eggman. After we exposed him and beat him with Knuckles' help we were able to gain his trust and later friendship.

"I'm going to check on Amy." I said getting up.

I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my door. I saw her on my bed; you could see the tears in her eyes.

I felt sorry for her, she really loved Sonic. I didn't think she would expect him to die.

Then again none of us did.

I took a blanket and placed it over her so she would be warm and left her alone.

On my way back I went to the phone and asked the operator to get me the number of a place.

"Danson's Family Funeral Home….how may we help you?" Asked the receiver.

"My name is Miles Tails Prowler……I would like to make a funeral arrangement for Sonic the Hedgehog."

End

Next chapter is next week.

Read and Review

Later


	3. Eulogy 3: Mos

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own**

I just have to say this. I'm glad your reading this faithful reviewer and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."-Kevin Arnold _**

**_Eulogy 3: Mos _**

(Morning, Tails P.O.V)

I woke up from the couch, apparently I did get some sleep. I yawned and looked at the clock, 8:23 AM.

I then looked for Knuckles but he wasn't anywhere around the living room. Suddenly I smelled smoke coming out of the kitchen and my eyes widened. I ran to the kitchen only to find Knuckles blowing out something on the oven with a fire extinguisher.

"What happened?!" I yelled looking at my stove which was all black and burned.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head and said, "I…uh….decided to make breakfast…."

I shook my head, Knuckles could not cook. Period.

"I'll make some pancakes later, where Amy?" I asked.

Knuckles put the extinguisher down and said, "She's in the shower. Woke up an hour before you."

I nodded, I really needed to freshen up.

I walked all the way to the bathroom where I found the door opening and immediately I blushed.

There was wet Amy Rose, covered in only a towel.

She noticed me and said, "Don't look!"

I closed my eyes and turned my head around, "Sorry! I didn't know!"

Amy huffed and said, "I don't have any spare clothes with me so I asked Cream and her Mom to go get a spare from my house and come here. I'll be in you room if you need me."

She then walked away and I breathed. I thought she was going to hit me with her hammer for sure as I walked into my bathroom.

* * *

(Later)

After I showered I got out all dried and walked to the living room to see Cream, her mom Vanilla, Knuckles, and Amy all sitting down talking.

Cream noticed me and walked over with sad eyes, "Mr. Tails….I'm sorry…." She then hugged me and I hugged her back with a sad look.

Vanilla then walked over and said, "I'm sure Sonic is in a better place Tails, but were still so sorry this happened."

I nodded, thanking them for there concern.

"Well, I guess I'll make breakfast….does anyone else want pancakes?"

Cream asked for some while Knuckles nodded. Amy said she wasn't hungry and Vanilla had already eaten.

I nodded and went to work.

* * *

(Later)

When I finished I brought three plates full of pancakes for me, Cream and Knuckles. Just as we were about to eat a knock on the door came.

I went to go answer it, but Vanilla said she would get it.

A minute later we heard a scream in surprise and another minute later, Vanilla came in with the Chaotix, including a bright red Vector.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Knuckles said.

"You mean you didn't call us?" Asked Charmy who was surprised.

All five of us looked at each other and shook our heads.

Espio then said, "We received a call from someone saying we had to come here."

"Did they say why?" Asked Amy.

"It was about Sonic." Said Charmy.

"Yeah…Sonic." Said a red Vector checking out Vanilla.

All of us frowned wondering what was going on.

Then the door knocked again. I got up and went to it. When I opened I was surprised to find Shadow and Rouge here.

"So are we late?" Asked Rouge.

"Let me guess…you got a call about Sonic to come over here?" I asked.

Shadow nodded, "I'm guessing you didn't call us."

I shook my head and let them in.

When they came over to the living room everyone was surprised.

Just when everyone was about to ask questions the door knocked again.

I groaned as I walked over to it and opened.

This time it was somebody I had never seen before.

He was a male armadillo Mobian about Espio's height with a red shell and in his hands was a brief case.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He said in a sad voice, "Is everyone here?"

I was confused on what he said, but then something clicked into my head.

"You're the one that called everyone!" I said pointing out to him.

He nodded, "Yes….I needed to talk to everyone and since I learned most of you were here I thought it would be best if we talked at your house Tails."

I was shocked, "How do you know my name?"

"I'll explain everything inside, shall we?" He asked.

I nodded and let him in, with a bunch of questions going into my mind.

When we arrived in the living room Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy all shouted in surprised, "MIGHTY!?"

Everyone looked at him as he nodded and said, "Hello old friends."

Knuckles got up and rushed at him, grabbed him and slammed him to the wall, "You bastard! Where the hell have you been all this time!"

Everyone was surprised at Knuckles reaction as Knuckles then said, "When you went missing three years ago we thought you were dead! We haven't seen a word or heard a thing about you! You scared us all to death!"

Vector nodded while Espio glared, Charmy was more shocked.

Vanilla asked Knuckles to stop and with a growl he let him go.

I then remembered, "Wait a minute…your Sonic's friend from South Island, where he grew up, right?"

Mighty nodded, "We were friends for a while, both orphans who lived with others who had no home. Then when Sonic saved us from Eggman we went our separate ways."

"How do you know guys know him?" Asked Amy to Knuckles and the Chaotix.

"Mighty joined the Chaotix 4 years ago. Around that time we met Knuckles and such, but after a year of joining he just disappeared." Said Vector.

"Where were you all this time Mighty?! We missed you." Said Charmy.

Mighty smiled at the young bee and said, "I missed you guys too, but I just didn't feel right as a detective. I mean you guys were great and all, but I wanted to be something else….so I became a lawyer."

"A LAWYER?!" Said Knuckles and the Chaotix with mouths open.

Mighty blushed and said, "Yeah, apparently I'm good with the law."

"Well, anyway, why did you call everyone here?" I asked.

Mighty had a sad look and said, "My employer wanted me here incase something like this happened and well…I'm here upon his orders."

I got an idea what he was talking about and said in surprise, "Don't tell me….your Sonic's lawyer?"

He nodded and we gasped.

"I was surprise too, he wanted to tell you guys I was alright, but I was ashamed for leaving you like that and didn't know what to say. So I asked him not to mention me." Said Mighty.

I was still surprise, I didn't know Sonic had a lawyer.

"So what are you here for anyway?" Asked Vector.

Mighty sighed and showed his briefcase, "I'm here to read Sonic's will and all of you here are mentioned in it."

Again we were shocked but not much.

"So what does it say?" Asked Knuckles.

"I was ordered by Sonic to read what he wrote to all of you on this." Mighty said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers.

We all sat down, except Shadow, Vector, and Espio, to hear what Sonic's will.

"I'll read it as it is said on here." Said Mighty who began to read the paper, "_Hi everyone……I guess if you're reading or listening to Mighty read it to you, this means I bit the dust. I really am sorry for leaving you guys, but I guess we all meet our end sometime." _

I just listened, _"There are a few things I want to say before I tell you what I leave for all of you. The first is this, if Eggman's still around but I'm not I want you guys to keep fighting him no matter what, but if both me and Eggman are gone, then I hope you guys live normal peaceful lives." _

Since Eggman was dead too, there was no need to worry about that.

_"The next thing is this. I wish to be cremated and have my ashes scattered on the Green Hill Zone. I'm not the kind of guy who wants to be buried six feet under and left standing, I want my ashes to fly with wind." _

"I thought he would say that." Said Shadow. I agreed.

_"Now for the individual part. To my favorite hotheaded Knucklehead…" _

"I swear if he was here I would deck him for that." Said Knuckles growling.

_"…I glad I'm dead at this point because you would have tried to deck me right?" _

We all looked at Knuckles as he looked surprised and said, "Heh, he knows me."

_"Anyway, I know your dating Rouge so I think it's time I say this………MARRY HER ALREADY! " _

We all laughed, except Knuckles and Rouge, who were blushing like mad and Shadow, who just chuckled.

_"Marry the girl! Get some kids! Come on you two love each other and have been dating for a year! That's all I wish to see you guys do! So get on your knee Knucklehead!" _

We were still laughing as Knuckles mumbled something about "getting back when he's dead" and such. Rouge whispered in his ears and said, "I think the blue boy is right….when are you going to get on your knees."

Knuckles blushed like crazy.

_"Now Rouge all I ask from you is to give Knuckles some kids, my bet is you get it on the first try." _

Rouge this time blushed.

_"Anyway, now for the next group. Vanilla and Cream. The both of you have always been kind to me and my friends so I want to repay that kindness. I owe a small vacation home on Christmas Island and I give the deed to you so you can have some fun there." _

"Wow, Mother! We get a vacation home!" Said Cream happy.

"Yes, let's be sure to thank him at his funeral dear." Said Vanilla.

Cream nodded, "I'll be sure to give Mr. Sonic great flowers."

I couldn't help but smile at this. Cream was so friendly it's hard to see any negative side of her."

"I'll give you the deed and paper work tomorrow." Said Mighty who then read the will again, _"Now for the Chaotix. I didn't know you as much as Mighty or Knuckles did, but for the time we spent together, I think you guys have great potential as detectives, so I'm going to help by giving you all the money in my bank account. I just wish I can see your faces when you find out how much I have. I just want you to use it to help the detective business get moving, maybe make it international." _

We were all surprised.

"Hey, how much money did we get anyway?" Asked Charmy.

I was curious too, Sonic did get money for saving the world and such, but none of us ever knew how much.

Mighty handed a sheet of paper to him and Vector looked at it with bugged eyes and open mouth. Espio was the same as well as Charmy.

"That…..that is….. a lot….of …..zeros……" Said Vector.

Amy was curious, so she took it out and screamed in surprise, "33 BILLION!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!" We all cried out except The Chaotix , Shadow, and Mighty.

I sat on my seat in surprise, "Wow……" That was all I could say.

Mighty said the funds were already sent and Vector just nodded still in total surprise.

Mighty continued to read, _"Now for my favorite happy friend Shadow!" _

We all snickered at Shadow who huffed.

_"I know this is a big thing to ask you, but I want you to take my place as Hero of Earth. I know you don't have much trust in humans like the rest of us, but please protect them like I did." _

We all looked at Shadow who had his eyes closed in thought.

He opened them and said, "Since it's his last request…..I'll do it."

We all smiled, Shadow wasn't so bad, you just had to get use to him.

_"Now for…a very special person…Amy………" _

Amy held her breath, I sighed, she, as well as the rest of us, were finally going to find out if Sonic liked Amy or not.

_"I know you love me, lord knows I have heard it enough times, but you're also a great friend and a person with a good heart. I've always thought about you too to be honest. And now I realize I do love you……" _

Amy eyes were lit up with both sadness and happiness. I smiled as well as a lot of other people; guess Sonic really did love her.

_"……but not in the way you think……" _

We all faced Mighty as he said, "_Amy I love you like a sister...not the way you wanted me too, but that's how I really feel. I only think of you as a little sister and nothing more." _

All of us looked at Amy who was shocked and didn't say anything.

I was surprised, I thought Sonic liked Amy the same way she did, but I guess not.

_"I just wish you find someone to love who will love you back…I'm sorry Amy." _

Amy just walked out of the room. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I was next.

_"Now to my best friend and little bro. Tails…you have been by me through almost everything. You've been like the little brother I had never had and I wish I didn't have to leave you. Now I wanted to do one last thing for you……it took me 4 years, but I managed to find out who your parents are." _

I froze and stopped breathing. Sonic found who my parents are.

_"Your father was __Amadeus Prower, a Major Air Force Pilot who was killed 3 weeks before you were born on a mission; they say he died like a hero. As for your mom, she was Rosemary Prowler; she died giving birth to you. Just so you also know, none of them had twin tails so I couldn't find the reason why you have them." _

I just listened to the information I never thought about since Sonic took me up. I couldn't help but feel proud that my father was an Air Force pilot and did his duty well.

_"Mighty has a picture of them together, so here it is." _

I was given a small photograph of my parents. I was afraid and anxious to know how they looked like.

My father had an Air Force uniform on, his fur was a darker brown version of mine, but I could tell he was my father. My mother however, had a long blue dress and looked a lot like me. She had my fur, eyes, and smile.

I couldn't help but cry, I wanted to know who they were and what they were like and now I do.

Sonic….thanks…..

_"I hope you'll be strong Tails, because I know you can. Now that that's over I hope you guys stay strong and live happy lives. I hope to see you again in cloudsville………see ya." _

Mighty put the paper away and said, "That was it."

Nobody said anything.

End

Not much to say, but the next update will be Friday.

Later.


	4. Eulogy 4: Funus

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own**

Nobody's been reviews...eithe the story has gotten boring...or everyone's going to review at the end because it's only six chapters...either one is fine.

Reviews: 9 (Still the same)

_"Let no one weep for me, or celebrate my funeral with mourning; for I still live, as I pass to and fro through the mouths of men" _ _- Quintus Ennius _

**_Eulogy 4: Funus _**

**__**

(Tails P.O.V)

I slowly finished the tie I had bought a few days ago to go with my suit. I looked at myself in the mirror; I saw the refection of me dressed in this black tux, waiting to go to a funeral I wish was never happening.

It had been a week since Mighty read us Sonic's will, I still couldn't believe that Sonic managed to find out about info on my parents……something I never could do no matter how much I tried.

I looked at the clock. I had 30 minutes to get to the funeral home for the wake.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the Tornado.

I was the one who had to be there as I was doing a speech to say on how great a person Sonic was.

Was….

I hate the word….

* * *

I landed the plane not to far from where the funeral home was. As soon as I got out I could see a large amount of people staring at the home.

I knew they were all here for Sonic, he was someone that all people loved and he loved them back.

* * *

It was deathly quiet.

But I guess that's normal for a place for the dead.

I saw a few people Human and Mobian, most I didn't recognize, but a few I did such as the G.U.N commander and the President, which was not a surprise considering we helped each other during the issue with Black Doom and his Black Arms army.

I noticed Rouge and Knuckles, dressed for the occasion, not to far from where I was. I walked over.

"Hey guys." I said.

Knuckles gave a sad smile and said, "Hey Tails, how have ya been."

I looked down.

Knuckles frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen Amy?" Asked Rouge.

I looked at her confused, "No….isn't she here?"

Rouge shook her head, "I've tried calling her for the last past week, but she hasn't answered. I even went to her apartment, but she wouldn't open the door."

I was surprised, I thought Amy would be here first.

"Maybe she's still upset about what Sonic said a week ago." I said.

"Maybe. She did leave quickly after Mighty finished with the will." Said Rouge.

I nodded and went looking for anyone else I recognized.

Along the way I shook hands with people, but I was more interested in finding my friends.

I saw Shadow hanging in the corner, even he was dressed which surprised me a bit.

Shadow went over to me and said, "Tails…..are you o.k.?"

I wanted to answer yes, but it was still no.

I shook my head at him as a few tears fell down my eyes.

Shadow nodded and said, "Nobody expects you to get over this…it's alright to cry for someone you lost."

I looked at him, did Shadow cry when he lost Maria?

Shadow must have read my mind because he said, "I know what you're thinking…..and the answer is yes."

I gave a sad smile, and nodded. I decided to head to the visitation center where Sonic was laying.

I slowly entered, already a few people were in their seats, talking or staying at front where the coffin was.

I walked over slowly to the coffin and there I saw him.

Sonic.

The coffin was black and wooden outside while it was white inside. Sonic, who wasn't in a tux because we all knew he hated to where clothes, was laying peaceful inside. His shoes were still on, because we thought he might like that, his hands layer folded over lower chest area with flowers in them. His face was calm too with a smile, like he was just sleeping. Around the coffin were baskets of flowers, they were from Cream and her mom.

I bowed my head and said a small prayer. I felt a few more tears past by face as my sadness overpowered me. I felt a hand behind me I looked behind me to see Espio.

"I heard you just arrived." Said Espio.

"I'm fine….how's the new money?"

Espio smiled, "It's great. Vector figures with this we can work our way up internationally. We even have hired new detectives and a new and better office then what we had before."

"Where is Vector?" I asked.

Espio pointed him out. He was speaking with Vanilla and Cream.

I walked over, I needed to ask Cream if she had seen Amy. I was starting to worry.

"Cream." I said.

"Mr. Tails…I'm glad to see you….though…I wish It was on happier terms….I miss Mr. Sonic." Said Cream in a sad voice.

"I miss him too…..I think he would love the flowers you guys gave him." I said.

Cream gave a small smile and said, "Thank you."

"By the way, have you seen Amy?" I asked.

Cream had a small frown and said, "Miss Amy hasn't been answering all the calls I sent her….I'm really worried."

As was I.

I was about to say something when I saw her.

Amy was finally here.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her face was one of pure sorrow.

I walked over to her.

"Amy….I'm glad you're here." I said.

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. She the hugged me as I could fell her warm tears flow down my suit.

I hugged her for a long time. I wanted to help her feel better, but I wasn't even sure if I would get over this.

Why does Death have to be so cruel?

Why does it have to take everyone we love and hold dear only to have it all a passing memory.

Why can't only Life exist?

As I pondered these questions I heard someone say the priest had arrived and they would begin.

Amy and I sat next to each other and listened.

I didn't pay attention really, I was still staring at Sonic. Asking him why he had to be in that coffin.

Why couldn't Eggman just have died without taking Sonic with him?

I wanted Sonic back….but it was futile.

The dead never come back.

I suddenly felt that everyone was staring at me.

Turns out they were.

It was my part to give out the speech.

I nervously and slowly got up, and walked to where my best friend lay for all those in here to see.

I looked at them. At that moment I forgot what I was going to say.

For a few moments I said nothing. Then I looked at Sonic and sighed.

"Were all here……because……all of us…..lost someone who was…..a hero.…." I said.

"We all knew Sonic in one way or another…..many of us knew him as the savior of Earth from Eggman and other forces that tried to rule or destroy it….few of us knew him more then that…."

"He was a brother…..a comrade…..someone you could relay on…someone who would run to the ends of the Earth, literally, for you…..more loyal then any solider to his country….more humble then any saint….more…..more amazing then anyone to have walked this Earth…."

Everyone looked at me as I continued.

I sighed again and said, "He was, to me, someone nobody will ever replace…..to you, he would be someone nobody would forget…now….here we are saying something that I wish I never had to say……were saying goodbye….."

A few people were crying, I could see Amy and Cream being one of them.

I had to continue, "We all never want to say goodbye….most times we never thought it would ever happen….."

Now I was crying.

"But it did…..and we have to say it…..I know it's hard….God knows it's hard…but we have to say it…." I cried for a few moments, nobody said a word. I saw all my friends looking at me and nodding…..it's good to have friends who love you….and you love them back.

"…but it doesn't mean Sonic will be forgotten…Not even till the end of time will anyone forget Sonic the Hedgehog…..I won't….I'll make sure my children know of him….and there children will know of him….and so on…..I hope you all never forget him….as we say goodbye….to a hero…"

Silence.

I saw a large amount of respect in there eyes. I knew I was finished so I took one last look at Sonic…and went back to my seat.

The men who worked in the home then closed Sonic's coffin and took it away for cremation.

We sat in silence for half and hour till the urn came out. I walked over and received it.

It was pure blue, like Sonic's fur.

* * *

(At Green Hill Zone)

As part of his request, we all traveled to the Green Hill Zone.

So many memories were in these green lands.

We all stood on top of one of the biggest hills, I was still holding the urn.

I looked up to see it was all dark and cloudy, a perfect setting for this sad day.

I looked at Knuckles and Rouge who looked at me and nodded. I looked at Shadow; he was staring into the sky. I looked at Cream and her mom; they were holding each others hands for comfort. I looked at Mighty, who had his eyes closed doing a prayer I think. I looked at the Chaotix; they were waiting for me to do what I had to do. And finally I looked at Amy, who stared at the urn like it was the last thing on Earth.

I sighed and took a few steps. I opened the urn…..and let the ashes fly…..

As soon as I did a gust picked up and we all watched as the remaining of our best friend and hero flew into the air forever.

I suddenly felt water hit my face.

I looked up to see it raining…..

….were the skies sad too?

Did they fell sad about Sonic's death?

I closed my eyes.

It was finally over.

Now came the hardest part.

Moving on.

End

Nothing to say, but read and review

Later.


	5. Eulogy 5: Aftermath

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own**

ERGENT NEWS!!!! SONIC IS GOING TO BE IN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!!! THIS IS NOT A JOKE AND I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!! I HAVE SEEN THIS WITH MY OWN EYES!! I SWARE!!!

**_Any change, any loss, does not make us victims. Others can shake you, surprise you, disappoint you, but they can't prevent you from acting, from taking the situation you're presented with and moving on. No matter where you are in life, no matter what your situation, you can always do something. You always have a choice and the choice can be power._****_ – Blaine Lee. _**

**_Eulogy 5: Aftermath_**

(Tails P.O.V)

Three Weeks.

It's been three weeks since I let the ashes of my friend fly free as the wind.

Three weeks since I really got out of my house.

I knew I would never get over this so fast, but I wish it still never happened at all.

I've been spending the many days wondering what went wrong. What if something else happened to avoid this? Would someone else be dead? Or will nobody? What is Eggman lived but Sonic was dead? What if it was me who died?

I shook my head, I would never understand, no matter how old or wise I get I will never understand.

I was down in my inventing room planning some kind of new engine for my plane, when the phone rang. I walked over to it, I've received some calls, most from people saying how sorry Sonic died or to see how I was doing, but most of the time I let the answering machine get them.

I picked it up and pressed the call button, "Hello?"

"Mr. Tails? It's me Cream."

"Oh hi. What is it?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"I just want to know how your doing." Said Cream.

I smiled, "I….guess I'm alright….still…."

"Mr. Tails, I need your help." Asked Cream in a worried tone.

I asked her what was wrong.

She then told me that Amy had been ignoring her calls for the last three weeks and she was worried that something was wrong.

I then remembered seeing Amy leave as soon as the ashes were gone. Now I was worried.

"Alright, I'll go to her apartment and see how she's doing." I said, besides, I need to get out.

"Really!? Thank you." Said Cream who hung up.

I put the phone down and sighed. I hoped Amy was alright and not in trouble.

I decided to take the train instead of flying; Amy's apartment was close to my house anyway.

* * *

(On the Train) 

I watched the buildings pass by as the train entered the city. I looked around to see if I was alone; an old human who I could tell was a priest by his clothing.

I debated, should I go and ask him? I wasn't the most religious of people, but still….I had to know…why did God let Sonic die?

The priest turned to me and said, "You have a question in your eyes my child, what is it?"

I gulped as I asked him, "Father….if it's okay, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Said the Priest who listened to me.

I told him my tale, about Sonic's death and how I couldn't understand why he had to die.

"So I want to ask you…..why did Sonic die? He did no wrong…..so why." I asked.

The priest chuckled, "You my son have asked the same question man has asked since the beginning. Why is it we must die? What is death's purpose? Why do those who deserve life die when those who deserve death live?"

He then said, "The answer is something no man can answer, as for your question, God has plans for all of us….your friend died for a reason and I'm sure the reason is for good. I promise you that God has a good reason, but you must wait to realize it."

I nodded, I didn't fully understand what he said, but I think I understood a little.

The train stopped at the next station and I said, "This is my stop….thank you for your wisdom Father."

"Any time my child." Said the priest as I walked away thinking….What was God's purpose?

* * *

(At Amy's Apartment) 

When I arrived at the 40 story apartment I took the elevator up to the 39th floor where her apartment was located.

When I arrived at it I knocked and called for her.

Silence.

I grew worried, something was not right. I grabbed the door knob and, to my luck, it was unlocked.

I opened the door and I saw what looked like a room that was just ransacked.

The living room was a huge mess with clothes, pillows, and furniture looking like a wreck. I saw pictures, mostly of Sonic, broken and on the floor.

I then heard something coming from Amy's bedroom so I quickly entered and gasped.

"AMY!"

Amy was standing on the edge of her window, just about to jump.

I tired to reach for her but she let go and fell.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I jumped after her. We both kept falling until I grabbed her in the air and used my tails to fly and dragged her in the air, just at the 3rd floor. She kept fighting and struggling, shouting for me to let her go. I flew us to an ally nearby and landed on the ground. I kept holding her as she struggled, crying and screaming.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME DO THIS!!" Cried Amy.

"AMY YOU HAVE TO STOP!! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!!!" I cried out trying to get her to relax.

"SHUT UP!! I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF I HAVE TOO!!" Cried Amy still struggling.

"WHAT'S THAT GOING TO DO?! BRING SONIC BACK!? HE'S DEAD AMY! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!!" I shouted.

"I WON'T! I CAN'T! I LOVE HIM!! I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT HIM!!!" She cried.

SMACK!

I slapped her.

She stopped crying and stared at me with shock.

I was breathing so loud you could have heard be a mile a way, I just looked at my hand, shocked that I did that, but I guess it was needed.

I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry…..but I had to snap you out of it…."

Amy just stared at me before I felt her hug me and cried on my chest. I held her as she wept her warm tears on my fur.

I said, "It's alright….It's alright….."

She then said, "I knew……"

She got of my chest and looked down on the floor, "I knew he never loved me the way I wanted him too……..I always hoped…..that maybe someday….."

I felt sorry for her, I never felt in love before so I couldn't know what she was feeling.

"But…..how can….how can I find someone like Sonic….I don't know if I can think of anyone who loves me……I'm……worthless…." She said crying again.

I wanted to stop her from crying. I wanted to help her. I had to help her.

I kissed her……

Wait what?!

I realized that I had just kissed Amy Rose, right on the lips and when I finished I was shocked.

I looked at Amy, she was even more shocked.

Oh my god…..

What did I just do?

Did I love her?

No, or did I ?

I didn't know what to do.

"I…..I…..I have to go…." Was all I could say as I ran away from her.

* * *

(Back at Tails Home) 

I closed the door and walked to my couch. When I collapsed under it I felt a million questions come at me at once.

Why did I kiss Amy?

Did I lover her?

Does she hate me?

Does she love me?

Did she enjoy it?

Will she kill herself again?

Did I do it because I felt sorry for her?

I groaned, this was too confusing. I still didn't know if it was a spur of the moment thing or what.

Still….it felt……great.

I thought back to had it felt.

Amy's lips were like cherries and flowers…..I kind of wish I was kissing her again.

Wait! What I'm I saying?! She's my friend…not…well….do I?

I was confused…..I never fell in love before and I don't know if I just did right now.

I needed somebody to talk to about this.

I need somebody who knows love more then me.

Somebody like Knuckles.

I smirked, before Knuckles met Rouge he was clueless on romance, now both of them loved each other.

I sighed as I got out of my house and into the Tornado.

I made a course for Angel Island.

* * *

(At Angel Island) 

I still love it every time I come here. It's like a jungle and a vacation spot all in one.

As I made my way through the jungle I kept looking for either Rouge or Knuckles. I figured they would be near the Master Emerald's Shrine.

When I arrived I was treated to quite a scene.

Rouge and Knuckles were currently making our near a tree not to far from where I was.

For a moment an image of me and Amy replaced them, but I shook my head.

"I'm I interrupting something?" I said scaring them both.

"Tails! Jeez, don't surprise us like that." Said Knuckles who took in a deep breath.

I smiled, "Sorry, but I didn't know how long you guys would keep going so I decided to interrupt before night came."

Knuckles blushed.

"Aw, it's alright fox boy. You're just in time to hear us announce the good news." Said Rouge who wrapped her arms around her favorite Guardian.

I got an idea of what she said, "You mean you guys are engaged?!"

They smiled and nodded.

"That's great! When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Six months from now." Said Knuckles who was blushing, but happy since he found someone special to him.

"Guess what, he proposed to me with the Master Emerald." Said Rouge.

I laughed at this, after all the times Rouge tired to steal it she was given it at last as a proposal ring.

After a few laughs I asked Knuckles, "Say, Knuckles….is it alright if we talk…..alone?"

Knuckles nodded and asked Rouge to watch the Emerald for a while till he was done talking to me.

"So what's wrong?" Asked Knuckles.

I sighed, "Amy tried to kill herself."

Knuckles exploded with concern and questions, but I managed to calm him down and tell him she was alright. Then I told him about me….kissing…Amy and such.

"Now I don't know what to do or what I'm feeling and since you're the only one who's been in a relationship I wanted to know what I should do." I said.

Knuckles closed his eyes in thought for a while, when he opened them he asked, "Tails….do you care for here?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Do wish Amy the best for her?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Knuckles sighed and gave a smile, "I think Tails….you really do love her."

I started at him, "Really?...but I….I don't know…."

Knuckles but his hand on my shoulder and said, "Trust me, I felt the same way with Rouge when I started hanging around her…..I think you and Amy have to talk about what happened and see what you two should do…cause I think she needs you."

I nodded, "Alright…thanks."

"No problem." Said Knuckles.

I nodded and said I would see him later. I then went back to my plane and started for home.

* * *

(Back at My Home) 

When I landed the Tornado and went to my door, I was surprise to find it open.

I went inside, on alert incase a robber was in.

When I went to the living room I gave a small gasp and relaxed. It was only Amy.

"Tails…." Said Amy getting up from the couch. She was in her normal dress and she looked a bit better.

"Amy…I didn't know you were coming." I said.

"I….I wanted to talk to you….." Said Amy looking down on the floor.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked. I still didn't know if she was still willing to kill herself or not.

She was silent.

"Look if this is about me slapping you or kissing you I really didn't mean to-"

"I always knew he didn't love me." Said Amy.

I stopped talking.

"I knew…..but I couldn't accept it…..Sonic was someone I just couldn't let go…..I guess it was pathetic to keep falling in love with a person who only thinks of you as a friend….sometimes I wanted to give up…but I still kept going….I didn't have anyone like Sonic in my life so I couldn't let him go…..it's so confusing…even when he was gone…..but when I heard it from the will….even though I heard it may times when he was alive…..I just lost it I guess…" Said Amy who was in tears.

I felt useless, I didn't know what to do. So I walked over to her and hugged her.

She cried on my chest and I could feel the pain in her warm soft tears.

"I wanted to die….I wanted him back so much I was willing to kill myself for it, even though he told us to live our lives I just couldn't without him….." Said Amy.

Then I spoke, "Then what about us….we love you Amy….your our friend and your have us….."

Amy looked at me.

"Yeah, I miss Sonic too…..I kept wishing it was me dead and not him…..we all miss him Amy….but…..we have to be strong together…….I will be there for you….and I want you to be there for me…..that way you won't be alone….and neither will I……" I said holding on to her like she was the last thing precious in the world.

"Tails…." Said Amy, "Do…do you care for me?"

I knew what she meant, "I…I think I do…..no….I really do…."

We were both silent for awhile till I said, "You…want to give it a try?"

Amy gave a small smile and said, "Yes, I would love too."

We got closer and closer till we could feel the breath from our lips and then we kissed. I felt bliss had entered my mouth and all the things around me didn't matter, but Amy and me.

I held on closer as we went deeper, our tongues mixing together as we explored every nook of our mouths. What seemed like two minutes, was two decades.

Together we would be strong, together we would, like this kiss, stay strong for each other, because we both cared.

End of Chapter

There is only one more Chapter left.

Later.


	6. Eulogy 6: Posterus

Good-Bye to a Hero

A fanfic done by matn90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own **

Yeah so the fic ends. I hoped you all enjoyed it and such. I will do more Sonic stuff next year too. Enjoy the ending.

_**My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny.**_

_**-Elaine Maxwell**_

**_Eulogy 6: Posterus_**

* * *

Time went on.

Rouge and Knuckles got married on Angel Island and eventually had two kids. The first was Julie who took after her father mostly, stubborn, hardheaded, strong, and gullible. Knuckles chose her to be the next Guardian in line after his death or when she became the right age. And like Knuckles she took it very seriously.

There other child was a son named Rogue, who took after his mother. He was tricky, sly, and loved jewels. He became a Robin Hood like thief after hearing about the Sly Cooper Team and started stealing from Criminals and giving to the poor.

Cream was now a kindergarten teacher, I always knew she would fit the job. Other then that she led a nice life.

Shadow followed Sonic's will and became the new Guardian of Earth. Although Eggman was gone, there were still people who wanted to hurt others and take over the world so Shadow took care of them. We helped him once and awhile for old times sake, but he prefers to work alone. He still works with G.U.N and, to all our surprise, has a human girl friend named Jessica who looks a lot like Maria. They haven't gone too deep in a relationship, but it is growing. Shadow's also asking G.U.N to help get rid of his Immortality ability so he can live a life like us.

The Chaotix went international, thanks to Sonic's funds they were able to open an international detective agency all over the world and now they had an army of detectives solving cases left and right. Vector became head of it all, now he was stuck with mostly a desk job, but he's getting use to it. Vector also finally started to date Vanilla and eventually the married. Of course Vector fainted many times during the wedding.

Mighty decided to join the group again after Sonics funeral. Although he didn't become a detective, he became their new lawyer.

Espio however is gone. During an investigation in Ethiopia, a bomb went off and Espio was caught in the blast. We all mourned for his death and we were there for his funeral.

Charmy was the most surprising. After Espio's death, Charmy went into a full blown detective machine. He still had his old personality, but when working on a case he became totally serious and solved any case no matter what with full marks. Charmy had become one the top 10 detectives in the world. He also dated with Cream for a while, but they eventually decided to go as friends.

As for Amy and me we started small and eventually we were in love with one another. I decided to follow my father's path and became a full flying Air Force Pilot, the youngest one to be exact. I joined my father's old squad, The Air Kitsune's, and when they saw me they thought they saw a ghost. I eventually became captain of the squad and had 2 metals of courage. Amy wrote books about Sonic's life and his adventures, they were all best sellers and I helped write them.

I asked her to marry me a year ago and she said yes. It was the greatest moment of my life.

Now Amy and I have our first child, a boy.

I asked her what did she want to call him.

She said Sonic.

I couldn't think of a better name.

End of Fic

Well that's the end.

Also here what the Latin Title's meant:

1. Nex: The Death

2. Moestitia: The Sorrow

3. Mos: The Will

4. Funus: The Funeral

5. Aftermath: The Aftermath (obvious huh?)

6. Posterus: The Future

Well that's all.

Later.


End file.
